


[Vietnamese Translation] I'd Follow You Down, Down, Down

by CallMeW



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Translation, i saw it and lana started singing and i was like, sort of, that's it im gonna write it, tumblr art inspired, well. he's not dead. so.
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeW/pseuds/CallMeW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Yeah', Cậu tự nhủ với bản thân, cổ tay gần như đau điếng khi Harry nắm chặt lấy nó bằng một lực mạnh tới bất ngờ khi mà ngài chỉ vừa mới tỉnh dậy từ một cơn hôn mê dài. 'Có chuyện gì đó không ổn'.</p><p>( Và em không biết sao ngài có thể che giấu đi con người nguy hiểm, sa ngã và vặn vẹo của ngài )</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vietnamese Translation] I'd Follow You Down, Down, Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vacilando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacilando/gifts), [Hilly_Nguyen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'd Follow You Down, Down, Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574693) by [Vacilando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacilando/pseuds/Vacilando). 



> Thanks the amazing author Vacilando for letting me translate this story!
> 
> Vacilando's note:
> 
> Tựa đề từ Million Dollar Man; được viết khi MDM và West Coast được bật đi bật lại.

Trái lại với những gì mà mọi người vẫn tin, Eggsy hoàn toàn biết rõ rằng Harry Hart vẫn còn sống và đang ẩn náu an toàn tại bệnh viện của Kingsman. Thông tin đó đã được thông báo cho Eggsy ngay sau nhiệm vụ Valentine và là khi cậu được kết nạp như một Kingsman tạm thời. Eggsy, kẻ đã trượt bài kiểm tra cuối cùng, không hẳn là một Kingsman nhưng cũng không còn là một ứng cử viên. Những gì cậu làm được đã liên quan tới những thông tin hạn chế nhất định, theo như lời của Ban Quản trị Kingsman. Đương nhiên, việc Merlin và Percival ở trong Ban Quản trị đã giúp mọi chuyện rất nhiều - mặc dù sau này mọi chuyện đã xa hơn vài câu phàn nàn khi việc chỉ có lời đề nghị của họ là ở trong nhiệm vụ thôi chứ không phải họ.

Mấu chốt là, Eggsy hoàn toàn biết rằng cố vấn của cậu vẫn đang còn sống cho dù đó đúng là một sự động chạm và đã mất một khoảng thời gian để giải quyết mọi việc.

Ngày mà Harry Hart tỉnh lại, căn phòng gần như là im lặng chỉ ngoại trừ âm thanh phát ra từ những cỗ máy. Eggsy - người chưa hẳn là một Hiệp sĩ - đã trực tiếp trở về từ căn cứ không quân của Kingsman, cả người đầy vết thương và tay áo ngập trong máu, không còn nghi ngờ gì về việc cậu sẽ phải nhận một ánh nhìn đầy phản đối từ Andrew phía dưới cửa hàng. Cậu điệp viên trẻ đã yên vị trong chiếc ghế da thuộc màu nâu, có một cảm giác mơ hồ như thể cậu đang trở lại những ngày trong đội huấn luyện.

Eggsy giật mạnh tay áo, ngón tay lưỡng lự trên những vết bẩn màu nâu. Móng tay cậu vẫn còn dính đất và cậu chỉ vừa mới định rửa chúng tại bồn rửa thép ở phía đối diện của căn phòng khi những chuyển động trong tầm nhìn của cậu khiến cậu phải chú ý. Cậu ngừng lại, gần như không dám thở khi cậu chậm rãi đưa ánh mắt mình tới bóng dáng đang dịch chuyển từ người cố vấn của cậu.

Cậu không dám tin bản thân về điều này. Cậu chỉ vừa mới hoàn thành việc ám sát một người đàn ông, người là chồng và là cha của ai đó, giờ cậu  đang không hề trong sự lý trí. Tất cả những gì Eggsy biết là chỉ tự bản thân cậu đang hình dung ra sự chuyển động đó.

Đương nhiên là cho tới khi Harry Hart chớp đôi mắt nâu của ngài và khẽ rên lên.

"Chết tiệt."

Eggsy đá chiếc ghế ra, đập vào nút báo động khẩn cấp và cúi xuống chỗ Harry trong một cử động điên cuồng. Mắt cậu tìm kiếm mắt Harry và tim cậu hẳn đã chạy xa tới một dặm một giây khi đôi mắt nâu ấm áp và quen thuộc tìm thấy cậu.

Có một điều gì đó lóe lên chỉ một khoảnh khắc trong đôi mắt nâu kia và trong một giây ngắn ngủi, Eggsy đã tự hỏi liệu có phải cậu đã tưởng tượng ra rằng ánh phản chiếu đó khiến đôi mắt ấm áp trở nên thật khủng khiếp.

"Làm ơn tránh sang"

Chất giọng nghiêm nghị của bác sĩ kéo Eggsy ra khỏi trận đấu mắt với Harry. Cậu bước sang bên, nhưng một bàn tay đã giữ cậu ở lại. Harry trao cho vị bác sĩ một ánh nhìn và đó là tất cả những gì cần thiết để vị bác sĩ nghiêm nghị đáp lại ngắn gọn bằng một cái gật đầu. Khi những nhân viên y tế bắt đầu vây quanh giường bệnh của Harry, một lần nữa Eggsy lại mắc kẹt vào trận đấu mắt với người thầy của mình.

 _Yeah,_  Cậu tự nhủ với bản thân, cổ tay gần như đau điếng khi Harry nắm chặt lấy nó bằng một lực mạnh tới bất ngờ khi mà ngài chỉ vừa mới tỉnh dậy từ một cơn hôn mê dài. _Có chuyện gì đó không ổn._

_  
_

* * *

 

Cậu đã không nói với ai cả.

Mặc cho tất cả những gì mà logic đã chỉ cho cậu, cậu đã không nói với ai về điều đó. Cậu đổ lỗi cho trí tưởng tượng của mình về chuyện đó, đổ lỗi cho cái não bộ mệt mỏi say xỉn của cậu về chuyện đó. Eggsy chưa từng hiểu rõ về người đàn ông từ trước đây, làm sao cậu có thể biết được có khi Harry này đã luôn như thế, chỉ là ngài đã luôn giấu nó khỏi Eggsy cho tới khi Eggsy đã gia nhập vào được vòng tròn của Kingsman hay mấy thứ tương tự như vậy.?

Merlin đã nói chuyện với Harry. Ông ấy cũng đã theo dõi việc điều trị và đánh giá tâm lý của Harry. Ông biết Harry lâu hơn bất cứ ai trong trụ sở chỉ ngoại trừ vài vị Hiệp sĩ còn sống sót, và chẳng ai trong số họ nói hay làm bất cứ điều gì. Đương nhiên điều đó chẳng quan trọng gì, những gã đó chỉ quen biết Harry trong môi trường công việc và không hề hiểu biết quá biên giới ấy. Chưa bao giờ hẹn nhau đi chơi tối sau những giờ làm việc hay làm những việc tương tự như vậy, theo như những gì Eggsy gom góp được từ mạng lưới chuyện trò của nhân viên hỗ trợ.

Nhưng vẫn là vậy.

Họ vẫn biết Harry lâu hơn so với Eggsy và họ không hề nhận ra chuyện gì bất ổn cả. Vậy nên, chẳng thể có gì bất ổn với Harry cả, mặc cho những ánh nhìn kì lạ đôi lúc vẫn lóe lên trong mắt ngài. Hoặc là việc Eggsy thấy Harry đâm và chém những hình nộm tập luyện thô bạo hơn mức cần thiết. Hoặc là việc ngài đã trở nên thật kinh khủng trên đường chạy vượt chướng ngại vật.

JB đã không tới gần Harry, nhưng Eggsy chỉ cho rằng đó là do JB chưa quen với Harry.

Vậy nên cậu đã không nói với ai cả và tự nhủ tất cả chỉ là do suy nghĩ của cậu.

"Tốt lắm, Eggsy. Lại một nhiệm vụ hoàn hảo nữa được hoàn thành." Harry cười tươi với Eggsy từ phía đối diện của bàn và tim Eggsy đã đập nhanh một nhịp.

_Tất cả chỉ là do suy nghĩ của mày thôi._

_  
_

* * *

 

Eggsy nhớ rõ cái cảm giác sôi sục trong bụng cậu vào lần đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy Harry trong bộ suit kẻ sọc đó. Cậu nhớ cực kì rõ cái cách từng đường cắt sắc ngọt của bộ đồ miết dọc theo hông Harry và từng góc cạnh của bờ vai ngài. Cậu nhớ cái cách những chiếc cúc áo như nổi bật lên khi Harry di chuyển, những thớ cơ ở dưới những lớp vải đắt tiền khiến cho các nếp gấp và rãnh sâu của bộ suit gần như là khiêu gợi khi nhìn vào. Và giết cậu đi, nhưng cậu nhớ cái cách những ly quần là lượt chuyển động theo từng nhịp bước của đôi giày Oxfords khi Harry bước đi.

Tất cả những điều đó và nhiều hơn thế nữa đã trở lại với cậu khi cậu thấy ngài khoác lên một bộ lễ phục khác, lần này được may cắt khác đi để vừa với vóc dáng đã nhỏ hơn khi mà các cơ bắp của ngài mặt nào đó đã sụt giảm. Sụt giảm, nhưng vẫn không bớt nguy hiểm chút nào, Eggsy nghĩ.

"Trông thật tuyêt, Harry." Eggsy cười lớn đầy thoải mái khi cậu ngả người vào sofa, một tay nắm lấy ly whiskey trong khi tay kia đang khéo léo vắt qua hai đầu gối đan vào nhau. Ngài chính là hình mẫu của một quý ông hoàn hảo và ôi, ngài tự hào về điều đó chứ. "Mọi người sẽ chẳng nghĩ là ông vừa tỉnh dậy từ một cơn hôn mê đâu nhỉ?"

"Những lời khen của em sẽ luôn được ghi nhận." Chất giọng nghiêm túc của Harry khiến Eggsy bật cười. Phòng trước của cửa hàng đã trống người trong vài giờ gần đây và chỉ được thắp sáng bởi vài ngọn đèn đường mờ đục phía bên ngoài và một ánh lửa hân hoan cháy trong lò sưởi. Cả căn phòng ngập tràn hương gỗ và hương rượu ấm nồng, những tiếng lách cách nhỏ của lửa cháy lấp đầy sự im lặng khi Harry tiến tới và ngồi xuống bên cạnh Eggsy.

Thật quỷ dị.

Eggsy cảm thấy như một con thỏ mắc kẹt khi nhìn cái cách mà Harry cẩn thận vươn tới bàn cà phê và tự rót cho mình một ly whiskey từ chiếc bình thủy tinh. Những tiếng leng keng từ phòng chứa và tiếng lách cách gần như rùng rợn của gỗ cháy khiến Eggsy phải rùng mình và nắm chặt lấy ly rượu trong tay. Cậu đưa mắt nhìn vào thứ chất lỏng màu hổ phách cậu đang giữ, cố tình lờ đi cái cách mà ghế sofa dần lún sâu hơn khi Hary - cậu cho là vậy - ngả lưng ra sau với một cánh tay đặt dài theo sống lưng của thứ đồ nội thất cổ và lướt nhẹ qua gáy Eggsy.

Ôi, Eggsy có thể cảm nhận được sự hài lòng từ Harry trước cái rùng mình vô hình của cậu trước sự tiếp xúc đó.

"Em đã được Phong tước chưa, Eggsy?"

Câu hỏi gợi lên một cơn giận dữ trong cậu và cậu hớp lấy một ngụm rượu lớn hơn, chào đón cảm giác của sự thiêu đốt khi thứ chất lỏng chảy từng giọt xuống cổ họng cậu "Tôi chưa" cậu thở hắt ra " Không hiểu sao, cái quái gì khi họ gửi tôi đi khắp thế giới và săn đuổi các mục tiêu và tất cả. Ám chừng vậy," cậu đáp trong trầm tư khi đang ngắm nhìn những vết cắt trên chiếc ly pha lê và cái cách mà lửa bắt cháy trong đường rãnh." Tốt nhất là nên có một tên thợ xẻ vô danh để làm những công việc bẩn thỉu, đúng chứ."

"Những công việc bẩn thỉu."Chất giọng đầy đặn của Harry nghe như ngài đang thấy hài hước và Eggsy hẳn đã bật dậy vì chất giọng đó nếu người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn không lướt tay qua gáy Eggsy một lần nữa. "Ta cho rằng em đang nói về công việc ám sát, phải chứ? Ta  _đã_ đọc những báo cáo nhiệm vụ của em, em biết đấy. Đó là quyền của ta với tư cách là người đã đề xuất em." Eggsy nghe thấy âm thanh của pha lê va chạm với chiếc nhẫn gia huy và tiếp đó là một tiếng thở dài khi ngài hớp một ngụm rượu đầy. Nó lại ở đây rồi, cái cảm giác gần như bị mắc kẹt mà cậu cảm thấy trước đó. Harry nói về  _quyền hạn_ của ngài cứ như thể ngài đang nói rằng ngài sở hữu Eggsy, cứ như thể tất cả của Eggsy đều thuộc về Harry.

"Yeah?" Eggsy nhếch môi và nén lại hơi thở mạnh đang sắp thoát ra. Cậu chống lại bản năng tự ấn bản thân sâu hơn vào sofa, tự khiến cậu nhỏ bé hơn. "Sao vậy? Ông cũng sẽ bới móc chuyện đó sao?  Trách móc tôi tới từng chút một như Arthur đã làm?"

"Đương nhiên không."

Chất giọng cứng ngọt khiến Eggsy phải quay đầu để ngắm nhìn Harry và những gì cậu thấy gần như đã đánh bật khả năng hô hấp của cậu, từng chút tập trung mà người đàn ông đặt lên cậu khiến Eggsy gần như run rẩy. Cái nắm tay cậu đặt trên chiếc ly đâm vào tay cậu và bàn tay kia đang bị cuộn chặt lại trên hai đầu gối đan chéo.

Harry Hart đang nhìn cậu bằng chính ánh mắt khi ngài mở đôi mắt mình tại phòng bệnh gần một tháng trước. Cơ thể của ngài đang gấp lại sát theo người Eggsy và với cái cách cánh tay ngài đặt dọc theo sống lưng ghế của sofa, Eggsy - không còn từ ngữ nào tốt hơn - bị mắc kẹt. Có một ánh nhìn cướp đoạt trong đồng tử của đôi mắt đó, sắc nhọn như con dao mà Eggsy đã thấy Harry dùng để khắc lên những hình nộm tập luyện. Mắt kính của vị Kingsman đã lâu chưa hoạt động phản chiếu lại ánh vàng của ngọn đèn lửa và trong một khoảnh khắc, Eggsy có thể thề rằng mắt của Harry đã sáng lên gần như là đói khát. Harry thậm chí không hề liếc đi khi ngài cẩn thận đặt chiếc cốc lên bàn cà phê và nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy bàn tay đang nắm chặt lại của Eggsy.

"Ngược lại, ta thấy chúng khá ấn tượng," Môi Harry cong lại thành một nụ cười và Eggsy cảm thấy hơi nóng lan ra trong dạ dày cậu với một hương vị sắc ngọt mang tên sợ hãi đang đọng lại ở phía sau của cổ họng cậu." Em đã nhìn thấy chính bản thân mình chưa, Eggsy? Em hoàn toàn có thể làm chết người đấy."

Eggsy không làm gì khi Harry tiến sát vào cậu. Cậu hoàn toàn không làm gì khi chiếc cốc trong tay cậu rơi xuống chiếc thảm Ba Tư dày. Cậu hoàn toàn không di chuyển khi Harry Hart, với vết sẹo nằm trên thái dương phải của ngài và một nụ cười tội lỗi trên môi của ngài, đẩy Eggsy về phía tay ghế trong một tiếng kêu khẽ của bộ bespoke suit.

Hơi thở của cậu trở nên nặng trĩu và ngực cậu thắt lại khi bàn tay đang đặt trên lưng ghế sofa rơi xuống phía bên cổ cậu. Hơi ấm từ bàn tay của Harry đối nghịch với tia lạnh lẽo từ chiếc nhẫn gia huy miết trên da Eggsy và cậu tự hỏi rằng liệu cậu có nên làm Harry yên lòng trước khi gọi Merlin vào không.

"Đẹp đẽ chết người, và ngay lập tức ta nghĩ," Khuôn mặt của Harry gần với chính cậu tới mức cậu có thể cảm nhận thấy lực ép từ gọng kính màu đen đang đặt lên phần má với chiếc kính không gọng của cậu. Eggsy liếm môi và nuốt xuống thật mạnh khi mắt của Hary khẽ dịch chuyển để dõi theo sự chuyển động đó. "Ta nghĩ rằng em có lẽ rất thích nó, Eggsy."

Khả năng hô hấp tan biến dần khỏi hai lá phổi của Eggsy khi Harry hôn cậu, một, hai, ba lần, tất cả đều ngọt ngào với làn môi khép lại nhưng cũng tràn đầy độc địa. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được nó, sự khác biệt giữa Harry Hart này và Harry Hart của cậu. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được nó vì trong ánh mắt mà Harry của cậu dành cho cậu có một sự an toàn, còn với Harry này lại là một nỗi sợ hãi âm thầm. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được nó khi hơi ấm mà Harry của cậu trao tặng khiến cậu cảm thấy thân thuộc, còn với Harry này tất cả đều là một ngục cảnh bao quanh. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được nó bởi trong Harry của cậu là sự kiểm soát và kiềm chế, còn trong Harry này không có gì ngoài sự hỗn loạn và hủy diệt được che giấu kĩ lưỡng.

 _Chắc chắn có gì đó không ổn_ là suy nghĩ cuối cùng của Eggsy khi Harry đẩy nhẹ đầu để tạo nên một vết đỏ tội lỗi lên cổ cậu. _Chết tiệt, chắc chắn có gì đó cực kì cực kì không ổn._

_  
_

* * *

 

Đó lại là một nhiệm vụ ám sát nữa và thật sự, Eggsy tin rằng đến mức này rồi thì trụ sở thà thuê cậu với vai trò của một sát thủ chính thức mẹ nó đi, kệ cái việc được Phong tước. Harry trong vai trò của Galahad đã theo cùng như một người trợ thủ của Eggsy, mặc dù vụ ám sát đã được dự tính thực hiện khi mục tiêu đang tham gia vào đám đông. Không phải là Kingsman muốn điều khiển cuộc bầu cử, đó chỉ là việc mà họ cần phải làm để đảm bảo rằng việc nhậm chức tại các quốc gia trọng điểm sẽ diễn ra đúng theo thứ hạng. Chẳng ai lại muốn thừa nhận cả, nhưng Valentine thật sự đã giúp thế giới trong việc tiêu diệt lũ chính trị gia đểu cáng và Kingsman thì chỉ vừa mới thấy được nhu cầu cần phải giữ cho lũ cặn bã đó không can dự vào.

 _Không phí phạm,_ Arthur bảo vậy.

 _Con mẹ ông,_ Eggsy nghĩ vậy.

Một quý bà lớn tuổi trong khu cư xá từng một lần nói với Eggsy rằng nếu cậu rầy la một người già, chúa trời sẽ giáng sét vào nơi cậu đang đứng bởi vì người già là để kính trọng, cho dù họ có khốn nạn, thô lỗ và nói năng nhảm nhí về mẹ cậu thế nào đi chăng nữa. Khi đó cậu đã cười với bà ta và giơ hai ngón tay lên chào, cảm thấy thỏa mãn khi danh dự của mẹ cậu đã được trả thù.

Cậu cho rằng vụ cái lũ người già gàn dở đó cũng đúng với vài mức độ.

Có lẽ việc chửi rủa Arthur trong suốt chuyến bay từ Anh tới Ấn Độ đã làm biển xanh dậy sóng và khiến cho cái miệng bẩn thỉu của cậu phải chịu đựng phần trừng phạt từ chúa.

"Unwin yêu cầu hỗ trợ."

Eggsy bật ra câu nói khi cậu nhảy xuống từ một mái nhà và hạ xuống một mái khác, phản xạ cơ bắp từ các bài tập và việc đùa giỡn với lũ bạn đã trở thành đôi cánh của cậu. Bàn chân di chuyển nhanh gọn và cơ thể cậu thì tựa như không mang chút sức nặng nào khi cậu nhảy và quẹo và cúi xuống khi tiếp đất. Lẽ ra những ngày cũ tuyệt vời kia đã nhận được một tràng cười nữa nếu như đạn không bất ngờ bắn trúng nơi chân cậu vừa đặt vào và khiến bụi tỏa ra khắp nơi.

"Con mẹ nó, MERLIN TRẢ LỜI ĐI."

Eggsy đã suýt thét lên trong sự bực tức, nhưng đã kìm lại vừa đúng lúc để lăn khỏi và tiếp tục chạy tới đỉnh mái tiếp theo khi những tiếng giày trên nền bê tông đang tiến lại ngày càng gần hơn. Cậu thở dốc khi cảm nhận hơi nóng từ đạn xuyên qua nơi thắt lưng, bị chặn lại bởi lớp vải chống đạn của bộ suit màu than xám cậu mặc.

Cậu uốn cơ thể mình trong một động tác dễ dàng và nã đạn về phía lũ người đang đuổi theo cậu giữa những mái nhà của thành phố. Eggsy hẳn đã cười trong thỏa mãn khi mỗi viên đạn của mình lấy đi một mạng sống nếu không có một viên đạn ăn may đâm trúng mắt cá chân cậu.

Eggsy, khi đấy, đang chuẩn bị nhảy.

Vậy nên khi viên đạn kia nhằm trúng mục tiêu, Eggsy gần như không có thời gian để bám vào lan can của khoảng hai mươi tầng tòa chung cư để tránh trở thành một vết bẩn trên bề mặt nhựa đường dưới kia. Eggsy biết việc này có thể kết thúc như thế nào và mọi kết quả đều liên quan tới việc chết vì một lỗ đạn giữa hai mắt hoặc là trở thành một cái xác nằm vặn vẹo trên mặt đất hoặc là thêm một phát đạn  _khuyến mại_  và trở thành một đống nát bấy trên phố phường Delhi.

Lúc đó thật sự chẳng có nhiều việc gì để làm lắm ngoại trừ việc lẩm bẩm mọi câu chửi thề cậu có thể nhớ được, hy vọng rằng ít nhất cái kính vẫn còn ghi lại được âm thanh để Merlin với mấy anh chàng và mấy cô nàng ở Trụ sở có thể cười khúc khích được. Cậu có thể cảm thấy cái tay bám của mình bắt đầu trượt dần, mồ hôi trong lòng bàn tay cậu đã khiến cho lan can trở nên rất trơn. Cậu nhìn xuống phía dưới chân mình và nhăn mặt trước cái cách máu đang chảy ra từ mắt cá chân trúng đạn của cậu, rớt xuống đám đông điên loạn phía dưới. Nó thật sự đã gây ra một sự đối lập với những sắc màu sáng rỡ xinh đẹp trên áo sari của những người phụ nữ và tông màu tối của áo sơ mi với chiếc quần tây mà những người đàn ông đang mặc.

Cậu gần như không kịp ghi nhận tiếng kêu vang của một cánh cửa bật mở và những tiếng gào thét theo sau ở phía trên. Có tiếng súng nổ và những âm thanh tởm lợm của từng đoạn xương gãy vụn, của cơ thể đập xuống nền đất và một giây phút đáng nhớ khi có một người đàn ông với chiếc cổ gãy bị ném qua cậu và biến mất trong đám đông phía dưới.

"Em rất nhiệt tình trong việc khiến tóc ta bạc đi nhanh hơn, đúng không?"

Eggsy ngước lên và miệng cậu khô lại

Đó là Harry, được soi rọi bằng ánh mặt trời buổi chiều và được bao phủ bởi bộ suit kẻ sọc màu xanh navy, với máu của những kẻ khác vấy đầy khắp người và bàn tay ngài chìa ra cho Eggsy cũng thoáng đỏ lên vì nó. Bàn tay còn lại của ngài cầm một chiếc khăn dính đầy máu, có lẽ đã được dùng để lau bàn tay Harry kéo Eggsy lên kia.

"Chết tiệt", Eggsy thở hắt khi cậu thu nhận cảnh tượng trước mắt "Harry, anh đã tàn sát họ."

"Vậy ta phải làm gì khác đây, hm?" Người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn nhướn một bên mày sau khi đặt Eggsy dựa vào lan can han gỉ. Mắt cá chân chảy máu của Eggsy được nắm lại dịu dàng trong bàn tay của Harry, nhưng không hề có chút dịu dàng nào trong cái cách Harry nhìn xuống Eggsy. Vết sẹo trên trán ngài dường như đang đỏ tấy lên và Eggsy tự hỏi rằng liệu nó có đang cháy không "Chẳng lẽ là yêu cầu họ ngừng bắn cậu bé của ta một cách thật lịch sự sao?"

Nhịp thở của Eggsy nghẹn lại một nhịp trước cái cách sử dụng từ ngữ của Harry, nhưng không để cho điều đó đánh lạc hướng cậu khỏi tình huống này.

"Harry, chúa ơi, Harry hãy nhìn xung quanh anh đi" Eggsy chớp mắt và để cho những giọt mồ hôi chảy qua mí mắt cậu. Hai cánh tay cậu đang bọc quanh thân người mình, cuối cùng cũng cảm thấy phần xương sườn bị gãy khi Harry biểu lộ sự không đồng tình và nghiêng tới để lau đi những giọt mồ hôi trên trán Eggsy. Eggsy không hề nghi ngờ rằng có một vệt đỏ trên trán cậu nơi Harry vừa chạm vào. "Anh chỉ cần bắn họ thôi, không-không cần phải hành hạ họ thế này phải chứ?"

"Vô lý." Cổ chân Eggsy được bọc lại cẩn thận bởi một mảnh vải được Harry xé ra từ áo của một tên lính chết và được âu yếm đầy yêu thương bởi bàn tay thấp thoáng ánh máu đỏ. Ánh mặt trời không hề có chút khoan nhượng và mái nhà bỏng rát tới mức Eggsy có thể nhìn thấy hơi nóng bốc lên từ mặt nhựa đường, nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy những cơn rùng mình choán khắp cơ thể khi Harry ngồi xuống đằng sau cậu, chắn giữa cậu và lan can cứng.

"Có phải ta đã tống khứ hết mọi mối đe dọa không nhỉ? Có vấn đề gì về việc ta thực hiện nó sao?" Lồng ngực Harry rung lên trầm thấp và Eggsy cảm thấy như thể nó đang lan ra từ nơi lưng cậu chạm vào cơ thể Harry vậy. Về cơ bản cậu đang ngồi giữa hai chân của Harry và tất cả những gì cậu có thể nghĩ tới vào lúc đó là _con mẹ nó đó là hàng tá vết đâm con mẹ nó đó là một cái cọc ở giữa dải sườn của hắn con mẹ nó đầu của hắn ta đã bị thổi bay con mẹ nó đó là xương đâm ra từ trong cơ chết tiệt đó là ôi chết tiệt Harry_

Và Harry hôn lên thái dương của Eggsy, hôn lên má cậu và cổ cậu, vòng tay ngài bao quanh Eggsy bằng một cái ôm dịu dàng tới mức tim cậu vỡ tan. Ngài đặt mình xuống với khuôn cằm tựa lên vai Eggsy và đầu gối ngài hơi nới rộng ra để ôm trọn lấy cơ thể Eggsy bằng chính thân mình của ngài. "Em còn sống, chúng thì không. Vậy là đủ, ta nghĩ thế."

Eggsy thở ra một hơi run rẩy và đưa tay lên để đùa nghịch với mái tóc của Harry bằng cái cách mà cậu biết sẽ khiến cho Harry gầm lên khe khẽ trong cổ họng. Đó là một sự vô ý khi Eggsy chạm tới trạng thái hành động hoàn hảo của Harry.

_Có chuyện gì đó không ổn với Harry._

_Và giờ Merlin đã biết._

_  
_

* * *

 

Đó là điều ngu ngốc nhất mà bất kể ai trong số họ từng làm. Đó là điều ngu ngốc nhất mà bất kể ai trong số họ từng làm và Eggsy thậm chí không thể tự ép bản thân đi tới và nói thằng vào mặt Arthur là  _Tôi đã cảnh con mẹ nó cáo ông phải chứ cha già? Tôi đã nói rằng đừng có làm việc đó, tôi đã cầu xin ông đừng có làm cái việc mả mẹ đó phải chứ đồ vương giả khốn nạn._

Eggsy đã thật sự không thể ép bản thân làm được gì nhiều, không phải với cái cách cậu khó khăn để giữ nhịp thở của mình đúng nhịp và tim cậu không nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực. Có lẽ cậu cần cảm thấy lo lắng khi mà tay cậu giữ lấy khẩu súng vô cùng vững vàng hướng về phía trước, khi cậu gần như không hề chớp mắt cho dù cậu phải dẫm đè lên những người bảo vệ và nhân viên y tế đang nằm rải rác dưới sàn. Ở dưới lớp băng mà trái tim cậu đang chìm vào, có chút gợn sóng ngưỡng mộ trước sự giết chóc này. Trong nó không hề có chút khéo léo nào, chỉ bộc lộ rõ rệt một sự bạo lực hung tàn và bản năng thú vật để lấy đi được nhiều mạng sống nhất có thể trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn. Nhưng sự giết chóc này lộng lẫy bởi chính sự hung tàn của nó, gần như mang đầy chất thơ ở cái cách máu vấy từ đường hành lang xuống nền đất và sự sáng tạo để sử dụng một vật thể phàm tục xé rách cổ họng của một con người quả không khác gì một nét khiêu gợi quyến rũ.

Có lẽ Eggsy nên lo lắng về ý nghĩ vặn vẹo bỗng xuất hiện trong tâm trí mình, nhưng vì hiện tại cậu đang được lệnh đi đốn gục tên thủ phạm nên cậu thật sự không thể dành ra bất kì giây phút nào để để tâm tới tình trạng tâm lý của chính cậu. Không phải lúc nào Eggsy cũng là một gã trẻ lầm lạc. Cậu đã từng đọc vài tựa sách ngẫu nhiên khi cậu trốn trong thư viện vào giờ ăn trưa bởi Dean đã đánh mẹ cậu nên bà đã quên mất việc gói bữa trưa cho cậu. Từng một lần cậu đọc được rằng nếu bạn yêu ai đó, nếu bạn yêu ai đó đủ lâu hoặc-con mẹ nó-đủ mãnh liệt, đủ mạnh mẽ, bạn sẽ xây dựng cho bản thân vài hành vi và sở thích giống như họ. Có lẽ cậu nên coi điều đó hơn là chỉ một ý nghĩ lướt qua khi cậu ngừng lại để chiêm ngưỡng một vết cắt sắc ngọt trên cổ họng của một người y tá nam.

_'Galahad, cậu còn khoảng hai lượt xoay nữa tới chỗ mục tiêu. Hoặc là vị trí ước tính của mục tiêu. Hiện tại hắn đang ở nơi mà chúng tôi cho rằng là một điểm mù.'_

Eggsy nghiêng đầu và cảm nhận đôi môi mình đang nở một nụ cười tội lỗi khi cậu bước qua một xác chết khác và dựa vào nền tường cứng lạnh. Nhịp thở cậu bình thản, nhịp tim cậu vững vàng, bàn tay cậu chắc chắn, và suy nghĩ của cậu sáng rõ với một bóng hình xuất hiện. "Giờ tôi là Galahad sao? Ông đã dàn xếp được với Arthur rồi phải chứ?" Giọng Eggsy chuyển sang đùa cợt khi cậu quẹo sang một góc. Đôi Oxford của cậu không gây ra bất cứ tiếng động nào và thanh âm duy nhất có vẻ hiện hữu lúc này là tiếng điều hòa phả hơi lạnh lên những vệt máu tô đỏ hành lang.

 _'Không, tôi không hề'_ Chất giọng Scot lấp đầy thính giác Eggsy và cậu gần như cảm thấy có lỗi vì sự căng thẳng bên trong nó.  _'Đúng hơn là ông ấy đã nhờ tôi chuyển thông điệp này tới cậu, vậy nên đúng, Eggsy. Giờ cậu là Galahad.'_

"Hơi lạnh chút, phải chứ?"

Và họ đều biết cậu không hề nói tới chiếc điều hòa." Tôi tới gần mục tiêu rồi, Merlin". Càng tới gần cánh cửa đôi dẫn vào sảnh chính, cậu càng nâng tay cao hơn và nắm lấy khẩu súng chặt hơn. Cậu đẩy cánh cửa bật mở bằng vai mình và không hề bận tâm tới việc rón rén khi chĩa nòng súng vào bóng hình đang đứng giữa bãi xác người cuối cùng kia.

Cảm giác như thể cậu đang quay lại phòng làm việc của Harry, cái ngày vào tháng Hai năm ngoái. Cậu thu nhận con số ước chừng của những cái xác đang nằm rải rác khắp nơi đây, cái cách chúng đổ gục và sắc đỏ tuyệt đối sáng rực trên trang phục của chúng. Cậu chắc rằng Merlin cũng đang cảm nhận được những cảm giác mơ hồ vào lúc này và thấy thật đáng thương cho Arthur khi phải dọn dẹp mớ lộn xộn này.

Một cựu nhân viên nổi điên nổi khùng và reo rắc cái chết khắp một chi nhánh của Trụ sở? Có cách quái nào để dọn sạch điều đó mà không dẫn tới những ghi nhận trường tồn được chứ?

"Harry, cưng à?"

Eggsy dừng lại khi đặt nòng súng chạm vào phía sau đầu của Harry. Người quý ông lớn tuổi hơn quay lại chậm rãi, dáng hình cao lớn và vững vàng khi ngài cúi xuống nhìn Eggsy với một ánh mắt dịu dàng. Máu lấm tấm trên mắt kính trái của ngài và bắn ngang trên má và trán ngài khi một vài lọn tóc ngài rũ ra khỏi mái tóc hoàn hảo. Harry không làm gì nhiều hơn việc chớp mắt khi liếc qua nòng súng trong tay Eggsy nhưng cuối cùng lại nhìn cậu đầy nhẹ nhàng với một ánh mắt đầy hoài nghi.

"Họ hẳn đã biến em thành Galahad rồi, phải chứ em yêu?" Harry mỉm cười và Eggsy gần như khuỵu xuống khi nhận ra đó chính là nụ cười mà cậu đã dành cho Valentine. "Và em đã nghĩ rằng em sẽ chẳng bao giờ được Phong tước cả."

Eggsy tiến lại một bước và đặt nòng súng lên trán Harry, trái tim, cơ thể và tâm trí bị tước đi mọi cảm xúc. "Harry, cưng à. Đừng khiến em, làm ơn." Eggsy thì thầm"Anh sẽ tới đây thật yên lặng nhé, không phản kháng, không gào thét, không gì cả."

Harry từ dịu dàng đã trở nên buồn bã tới không ngờ và lông mày ngài chùng xuống khi ngài ngắm nhìn Eggsy. "Eggsy của ta, mọi chuyện không diễn ra như vậy." Lời nói ngài thật tốt đẹp và giọng nói ngài thật ngọt ngào, đến mức Eggsy gần như không nhận ra Merlin đang nói với cậu trong tai nghe. "Các điệp viên được thay vào khi có vị trí trống. Em không muốn được Phong tước sao, Eggsy?"

Eggsy hẳn đã mất quá nhiều thời gian để trả lời bởi khi cậu nhận ra Harry đã nắm lấy tay cậu trong một cử chỉ dịu dàng và đặt nó lên má của ngài. "Ồ, ta hiểu rồi." Lời nói của Harry tràn đầy thấu hiểu và mềm mại, tựa như tiếng kêu của mèo con vậy. "Cậu bé đáng thương của ta, ta hẳn đã áp đặt về việc em muốn gì. Em sẽ tha thứ cho ta chứ, Eggsy?". Sự lạnh lẽo của nòng súng đối nghịch lại với hơi ấm từ bàn tay dính máu của Harry và khuôn mặt cũng đẫm máu của ngài và cậu kinh ngạc trước bức tranh tuyệt mĩ mà Harry tạo ra - có lẽ - một cách cuồng loạn.

"Hay hơn là" Harry rúc vào bàn tay Eggsy và cậu có thể cảm thấy sự quyết tâm của mình đang yếu dần "Em muốn điều gì, Eggsy?"

Cánh tay cậu chùng xuống và cậu bước vào nơi Harry đứng.

"Em muốn ngài."

Giọng của Merlin vang lên trong tâm trí, nhưng Eggsy thật sự chẳng hề quan tâm khi cậu ngước nhìn Harry-người đang nở với cậu một nụ cười xinh đẹp tới mức cậu gần như thấy tê tái. Ngài hôn lên mu bàn tay của Eggsy và nòng súng trong tay cậu trước khi tiến lại và hôn lên thái dương của Eggsy, chính xác ở nơi mà Valentine đã bắn ngài.

"Em có ta."

 

* * *

 

"Thật sự đâu cần phải khó nhằn thế này, bé cưng à."

Eggsy dựa vào tường của căn phòng khách trống không, lơ đãng thưởng thức một điếu thuốc khi ngắm nhìn Harry đang vờn quanh con mồi với hai bàn tay bị trói ra sau và chân bị cột chặt vào một chiếc ghế kim loại cứng của họ. Chiếc túi đang đựng lấy phần đầu của thứ đáng thương đó là Harry đã có trò vui từ khi ấy. Mảnh nhựa bao phủ nền nhà dính đầy máu và mùi nước tiểu bốc lên chính là minh chứng cho việc đó.

Cậu khẽ nghiêng đầu và mỉm cười khi đôi mắt sưng tấy giận dữ chiếu thẳng về phía cậu. "Anh ấy đúng mà, ông biết đấy." Eggsy nhàn nhã thả ra vài vòng khói và đặt chiếc kìm lên môi Harry khi người đan ông lớn tuổi hơn bước nhẹ về phía cậu. Đôi găng tay da đen của Harry sáng lên gây đầy chú ý và Eggsy dường như có thể ngửi thấy mùi của máu tươi bốc lên từ chúng. Cậu không hề phàn nàn về chuyện đó, đôi găng của cậu trông cũng chẳng sạch sẽ hơn chút nào.

"Nói cho anh ấy biết điều anh ấy muốn biết và chúng tôi sẽ thả ông đi, ổn chứ? Với cả mười ngón tay và mười ngón chân luôn, hứa đấy." Cậu cười toe toét, cơ thể ép chặt lại vừa khít bên cạnh Harry. "Không thể làm gì khác về tai của ông nữa rồi, xin lỗi nha."

"Hoặc là xương bánh chè của ông." Harry nói với một giọng đầy ngữ điệu.

"Anh chẳng làm gì tới xương bánh chè của ông ấy hết, Harry." Eggsy tỏ vẻ không đồng tình với Harry. Mắt cậu rung khẽ khép lại khi Harry hôn lên giữa hai mắt cậu và cảm thấy thật khoan khoái bởi mùi hương từ thuốc súng và nước hoa của Harry.

Hai tiếng súng vang lên, vọng qua vọng lại khắp căn hộ trống và gã đàn ông  _gào lên._

"Cực kì xin lỗi về xương bánh chè của ông, ông Hansen." Eggsy thở dài khi Harry đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên tóc cậu. "Anh có muốn đi đâu không, anh yêu?"

Cậu gầm khẽ trong cổ họng và cho phép bản thân bị kéo đi, cơ thể đặt sát phía trước Harry và những cánh tay của Harry đan lại từng cặp vào cánh tay cậu. Harry trượt chiếc dao mổ sáng bóng vào tay Eggsy và đôi găng rít lên khi ngài nắm lấy tay cậu bằng bàn tay to lớn hơn, ấm áp hơn của ngài.

"Ta nghĩ hôm nay chúng ta sẽ luyện tập cho kĩ năng lăng trì của em." Môi Harry cọ khẽ qua tai Eggsy và Eggsy rùng mình đầy thỏa mãn khi ngài cắn lên thùy tai cậu. "Chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu từ sườn phải."

"Và nếu em làm tốt thì sao?" Eggsy xoay đầu và đặt những nụ hôn ngọt ngào lên góc môi Harry. Đôi mắt nâu rót đầy sự yêu thương thuần khiết vào đôi mắt xanh của Eggsy và cậu gần như đã có thể vờ rằng không hề có một người đàn ông, với xương bánh chè bị bắn vỡ và một bên tai bị cắt tới tận gốc, đang ở trước mặt cậu.

"Vậy ta cho rằng em sẽ sớm có một bộ suit Fionavanti." Tay Harry nắm chặt lấy tay cậu trước khi ngài lùi lại "Nhưng chỉ khi em làm tốt thôi. Đừng giết ông ấy vội, làm ơn."

"Em sẽ nỗ lực hết sức có thể, anh yêu à." Eggsy nói bằng chất giọng quý phái nhất có thể và nháy mắt thêm vào. Cậu làm dáng khi Harry bật cười và dựa vào mảnh tưởng nơi cậu vừa đứng, hai cánh tay rắn chắc của ngài vắt chéo đầy nhã nhặn trong bộ suit màu xanh navy sẫm không chút vấy bẩn cho dù đã có một màn tra khảo xảy ra.

"Được rồi, ông Hansen," Đôi Oxford của Eggsy khiến cho tấm bạt nhựa nhăn lại khi cậu đứng trước mặt kẻ mình đã bắt giữ "Hay Galahad, nếu ông thích được gọi như vậy hơn" Cậu cử động tay để cảm nhận rõ hơn chiếc dao mổ và cười gằn khi người đàn ông đang cố gắng phát âm trong đau đớn.

"Dạo này Kingsman ra sao rồi?"

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vacilando's note: Được rồi, tôi chưa bao giờ quên được fucked up Harry sau cái vụ nhà thờ. Cảnh đó quả là một gian nan và ai biết được có những biến cố mờ ám nào có thể xảy ra từ đó chứ. Và Lana. Lana giúp đấy.
> 
>  
> 
> *Lời đứa dịch: Cảm ơn đã đọc tới đây! Mong các bạn có thể bỏ qua những thiếu sót và nếu thấy có lỗi chính tả/dịch thuật nào xem hãy thông báo với mình, mình sẽ sửa ngay :D. Một lần nữa, xin cảm ơn!


End file.
